


Vivid (Colors)

by dessertdoie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A little angst, A/B/O Universe, Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Beta Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Color Association, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Soulmates, insecure character, omegas are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessertdoie/pseuds/dessertdoie
Summary: The world was colorless to him.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Vivid (Colors)

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my own spin off of a/b/o so it would fit and go along with the plot. It's not very accurate but I enjoyed it anyways! :) there will probably be mistakes with grammar and other things so just ignore that

To his own eyes, the world was colorless. They were trained on the way everyone was rushing and scurrying to get where they needed to be. If he himself would focus on his reflection that was plastered onto the glass he was staring out of, he would be able see how his own eyes lacked color demonstrating the way he saw the world he lived in. He hated it all though. Hated the way that they, people, were practically divided into different classes and judged on their biological roles. Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. 

The only thing he hated the most in the world was the godforsaken ranks. Alpha and Omega pairings are the most commonly seen in the society. With the Alphas being usually the only ones that could be able to satisfy an Omega’s heat. Omega’s being the only rank in society that both male and female could reproduce. Together the paring was like a match made in heaven, the paring being the most accepted in the world they lived in. Beta’s were different though at least for himself. Betas being seen as almost what an image of a regular human would be if they existed in his world. Their scent was more faint and weak than an Alphas strong powerful one or an Omegas sickeningly sweet one, and because of that they didn’t have an advantage to attract others. 

Most of the time the Beta rank was passed off as practically useless because of their lack of ability to breed. Female Beta’s were infertile and male’s only had a slim chance of getting pregnant. They weren’t like Omegas that could easily get pregnant or easily take an Alpha's knot. Most of the time in the society they were seen as peacemakers. They didn’t have the excessive dominance like Alphas nor did they have the easy submissiveness like Omegas. And so for that he felt as the Betas were ordinary no one’s, and with all his might he hated it with everything he had in him. 

Doyoung was just a Beta that longed for color in his life. He wanted that color to be red, the color that associated with love. But it seemed as if fate was going to make him wait forever, or maybe his patience was running thin.

^*(*)*^

His safe place had always been the place where he could find peace at the hardest times in his life. The place has so happened to be a local cafe within walking distance of his home. He felt like ranks were non-existent in the caffeine smelling place, and the reason it made him so peaceful was just because of that. He felt like he could escape the reality of his life. His colorless eyes usually made everyone stay back or away and he was okay with that. For some reason that just wasn’t the case for his usual morning sit down. 

Doyoung wasn’t very much paying attention to the rest of his surroundings because no one really tries to communicate with him. So it was a shock when he lifted his head from the cool glass window he was staring out of to be met by a male sitting across from him. Doyoung tensed a little frightful of what could happen for two reasons. The male’s scent that sat across from him was an Alpha, noted by his strong scent. Second, Doyoung was scared of a mindless collection of ideas that his brain created of what the stranger could do. Doyoung looked up at him expectantly as if to ask why the male was sitting across from him, but the stranger only smiled brightly that Doyoung had trouble denying was cute. Doyoung felt like he saw a new color in his world and it was, white, the color of purity. 

*^(*)^*

Weeks have passed and Doyoung felt a feeling he shouldn’t feel. The longingness was back and this time the emotion felt even stronger. He has trouble finding a state of peace now at the cafe. When he strolled down in the morning and took his seat at the table he usually sat at, right next to the big glass window. He couldn’t help but feel something. Hope, maybe? Hope that maybe the beautiful stranger would return and smile at him once again. 

It was so wrong to be feeling such way for a stranger, an Alpha to top all of that. He couldn’t even process the pull in his chest when he thought about the male. His mind wouldn’t let him get past that he has longed for a long time without realizing. The fact that he could suddenly identify why he has had such a hatred towards his rank in society. He could finally realize that he wanted to have love in his lonely, colorless life. Not love from anyone one or any rank. No, he wanted to be loved and wanted by an Alpha. 

The idea was so useless though, because after all he was just a Beta. Implanted into his brain was the idea that he wouldn’t be able to satisfy an Alpha’s needs and wants. He wanted to fight that the idea was wrong but his mind came up with so many ideas on why it was right. He couldn’t produce an intoxicating scent, easily take a knot, or get pregnant without fighting his body that it’s what he wants. Slowly, Doyoung became restless at the cafe, the cafe he once thought of as his safe place. With a mind and body of nothing more than wanting the color of red in his life, he found that blue filled it more. The color associated with sadness.

*^(*)^*

It has felt as if years have flown by, but in reality only a couple of months have passed. The whole time he saw the world as blue, and because of that he was starting to grow tired of it. He had idea how it happened, but Doyoung blamed the pull in his chest for making him end up back up in the cafe. Though his heart seemed to slow down and feel calm for once in first time months. He soon found himself staring out of the window again, quickly falling into what seemed like an old routine. It suddenly felt as if he was back into the past because when he looked up again a familiar face was present. Doyoung felt as if he could cry from many different emotions at once, but somehow when the male smilied the world slowed down around him and he felt peace in his mind. 

Doyoung had so many questions he wanted to ask to male sitting next to him. The small, as if it wasn’t there, feeling of tingling excitement made the blue slowly fade away. He felt an even stronger tug in his chest towards the male sitting across from him so he sat up a little straighter. Pulling his arms onto the table he couldn’t help it but smile at the Alpha. He didn’t even care about if it was creepy or not, I didn’t really matter to him and for the first time in his life Doyoung saw the color yellow. The color associated with hope. Hope for the color red and getting rid of the color blue. 

*^(*)^*

Doyoung would never forget that day that he treasured so deeply in his life. The day that he found his soulmate. He finally put together the pieces and realized what the tugging feeling in his chest was. It was all discovered again when he mindlessly found himself walking down to the cafe. He hoped that he would discover the Alpha again. It felt as when he was with him he could feel at rest and his heart could be at peace again. Although he felt fear, fear of that he would be rejected. Scared that his feelings wouldn’t be returned and he would be left with the world being colorless again. 

As frustrating as it was sometimes for Doyoung it seemed as soon as he sat down all the worries he brought with him disappeared as soon as the male smiled brightly again at him again. Though he wasn’t always left curious and it seemed at the Alpha always left him satisfied with the short and sweet answers he gave him. Slowly, without Doyoung realizing it, fate was finally starting to give the Beta what he deserved, what he always longed for. Although it was happening without him realizing it, oblivious. It was like it worked out better that way. 

Soon after that day he found out that the Alpha did indeed have a name, Jaehyun. The Alpha was relatively young, younger than Doyoung himself with an age of twenty three. Also that he indeed shared feelings with Doyoung, and that he knew that they were soulmates. It was all just a play by fate, and Doyoung was introduced to the color green that day. The color that had a meaning of new beginnings.

*^(*)^*

As the years passed Doyoung spent more and more of his time with the young Alpha, Jaehyun. They discovered that when they were together the more at peace they felt. Doyoung also realized that the more he was with Jaehyun the more colors came into his life. The familiar blue color became a color in his life that meant trust. He found that his insecurities and views on being a Beta in the society slowly changed the longer he was with Jaehyun. His void of longingness slowly became filled and replaced with a state of euphoria. 

After all the time Doyoung spent waiting in his colorless life, it seemed as if it was suddenly filled with a whole spectrum of hues. The color he wanted most in his life became the most prominent color, red. He felt as if he lived loved and like he had a purpose. And to his own eyes the world wasn’t colorless anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed  
> twitter  
> :D


End file.
